With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In recent years, a wearable device, which is capable of being worn on a user, such as a smart watch, a smart glass, a head-mounted device, or the like has been increasingly distributed together with an electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like.
In the meantime, a technology that recognizes a gesture of the user by using the electronic device is being distributed. Generally, the electronic device may capture the user by using a camera included in the electronic device and may recognize the gesture of the user by analyzing the captured image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.